chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Continent Union
The Continent Union, officially the Union of Continental Federal Republics '('UCFR), is a federation of six continental federal republics. Its government operates similar to the Government of Switzerland. The Continent Union is being governed by the Communist Party under the Federal Chancellorship of Genghis Taizong since January 1, 2020 as a result of the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. The Continent Union was founded on June 23, 2019, by the Treaty of Bucharest and became effective on January 20, 2020 as part of the Aftermath of the Chawosaurian Revolution and the Great Patriotic War. History Origins, Founding, and Establishment Proposal (1941-2015) was the first individual to proposed the Continent Union project in 1941.]] The idea of a Continent Union was coined and proposed in 1941 by Timothy Max Roosevelt, Chawosauria's future dictator at the time, and this idea was inspired by the Soviet Union. Timothy studied Soviet Politics when he was living in the USSR between 1924 to 1930. Timothy influenced Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII a few years after coming to power in 1976. Johnathan VII's idea of a Continent Union was to be more similar to the European Union and the African Union and their political systems with the Continents, that the Continents should be considered to be independent sovereign states. In Chawosauria, the proposal of the Continent Union became widely popular, polling at 80-90% popular. Implementation Attempts Attempts to implement the Continent Union project failed many times, even Timothy Max Roosevelt couldn't even implement the Continent Union successfully. The Continent Union did get established in 1975, but it wasn't a peaceful implementation, the Chawosaurians fought in the Second Brutal War, which was a Civil War between the Communists and the Colonialists. After the War ended under a Communist victory, the Communist Party won a huge electoral sweep in the 1975 federal election to replace the aging Emperor Santiago. Once Timothy and his Communists came to power, the Continent Union was established, but due to a strong and powerful central government put in place by the Communist Party, the Continent Union was too weak to exist because Continents were unable to govern themselves, making Timothy's dream an illusion. Imperial Chawallian Empire as "The First Continent Union" The Imperial Chawallian Empire did had continents as its administrative divisions. Chawosaurian Revolution, Civil War, and Proposed Treaty Timothy Max Roosevelt died in 2011, and his death caused a spark in the Chawosaurian Revolution. The Communist Party started winning a significant comeback after losing heavy seats in the 2009 elections while still maintain a good majority, in the 2015 midterm elections, the Communist Party won a unanimous majority in the Palace, and the Imperial Chawallian Empire collapsed in the same year. Mission The mission of the Continent Union is to increase Chawosauria's power as an imperial empire that will overtake other nations in the Posthuman Universe, this system is a weapon planned by Timothy Max Roosevelt, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, the Bismarck Family, and their allies. Administrative Divisions # North America # South America # Europe # Oceania # Africa # Asia Antarctica is a penal continent. See also TBDCategory:History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Continent Union